The little mochi
by shafeeyeol25
Summary: Henry tidak pernah berfikir hanya karena kecerobohanya, perlakuan para hyungnya akan berubah


Tittle: The little mochi

Cast: member super junior (nggak semuanya disebut )

Other cast: member f(x), tvxq and OTHERR

Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort

Rating: T (teen)

incheon, march 2013

Tiga orang namja tampan sedang duduk di bangku tunggu kedatangan luar negeri sebuah bandara internasional korea , Park bersaudara. Anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses korea selatan, Park jung soo. Ketiga namja tampan tersebut sedang menunggu kedatangan Appa dan Eommanya yang terbang ke canada untuk menjemput, adik tiri mungkin?

Ya, Jungsoo jatuh cinta kepaada seorang yeoja china saat ia sedang ada di canada untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Jungsoo meminta izin kepada sang istri, jung seung yeon untuk berpoligami beruntungnya seungyeon mengizinkan

Ia menikahi Zhang yilin. Ia dan yilin melaksanakan pernikahan sederhana di tronto canada. satu tahun kemudian mereka dikaruniahi seorang bayi laki-laki cubby yang diberi nama Henry lau untuk nama canada, Liu xian hua untuk china dan Park han ri untuk korea. Kelahiran henry disambut bahagia oleh seung yeon dan park bersudara.

Jungsoo meninggalkan Yilin di saat Henry baru berusia 2 tahun, dan kembali ke korea. Mereka bertiga menjalin komunikasi dengan baik. Walaupun terpisah jarak antara korea dan canada. Jungsoo dan Seunyeon menikmati perkembangan Henry lewat video call yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap hari. Dan sesekali Ia dan Seung yeon pergi ke canada untuk sekedar melepas rindu pada Yilin dan putra mereka, Henry.

Ia berjanji akan mengajak Yilin dan putra mereka-Henry untuk mengajaknya tinggal dan menetap di Seoul saat Henry berusia 15 tahun. Namun tuhan punya rencana. Saat Henry berusia 14 tahun, Yilin mengalami kecelakaan. dan sayang, nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan. Dan malangnya lagi, Di Canada Henry hanya memiliki mamanya-Yilin sedangkan keluarga dari Yilin Semuanya ada di china.

Tak ingin Henry berlama-lama hidup sendiri di Canada, Jungsoo dan seungyeon mengajaknya menetap di korea dan memulai hidup baru disana bersama Jungsoo, Seungyeon dan Park bersaudara, Sungmin, eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Apakah kedatangan Henry akan diterima dengan baik oleh ketiga hyungnya atau malah sebaliknya?

Pesawat Korea airlines jurusan Canada-korea selatan telah mendarat dengan selamat di Incheon international Airport. Puluhan orang berhamburan keluar Dari kendaraaan terbang tersebut. Wajah ketiga park bersaudara mulai berseri-seri menyambut kedatangan Appa, Eomma dan Henry.

Tak lama, Jungso dan Seungyeon diikuti Henry di belakang mereka berdua sedang berjalan sambil meneteng box biola. Menuju park bersaudara yang telah menunggu untuk pulang kerumah.

Kedatangan Henry diterima sangat baik oleh Seung yeon dan ketiga park bersaudara. Seungyeon sangat menyayangi Henry seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, Begitu pula Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun. Namun, Kebahagiaan tersebut hanya bertahan selama 3 tahun saja.

sampai pada suatu hari...

Seoul, January 2016

08.00 PM

Malam ini, salju kembali mengguyur seoul di awal bulan Januari 2016 dan menyebabkan jalan, atap rumah serta pohon-pohon bagaikan diselimuti ice cream vanila. Dan ditengah guyuran salju, Henry berlari sambil memeluk box biolanya menuju rumahnya yang terletak di ujung perumahan mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Setengah jam yang lalu Henry baru saja menyelesaikan latihan terakhirnya sebelum besok. Ia terpilih untuk mewakili SM international High school untuk mengikuti perlombaan biola tingkat nasional. Dan bersaing dengann ratusan siswa dari seluruh penjuru korea selatan untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah dan membanggakan Appa, Eomma, ketiga hyungnya dan juga Yilin mama yang telah tenang di alam baka.

Tak ia hiraukan butiran-butiran salju yang kini menempel di mantelnya. Yang ia pikrkan sekarang hanyalah ia harus cepat sampai di rumah dan minum segelas coklat panas sambil bercerita mengenai latihanya kali ini kepada Eommanya.

"Anyeong... Eomma, Henry pulang" Sapa Henry ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu dan meletakan box biolanya di sofa. Lalu melepas mantelnya yang kini basah oleh salju yang telah meleleh, dan ia letakan di pojok ruangan. Hari ini hanya ada Henry dan Eommanya di rumah. Appa dan ketiga hyungnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jungsoo sedang ada di china untuk menengok cabang perusahaannya disana. Sungmin sedang mengurus perusahaan appanya di seoul menggantikan jungsoo yang sedang berada di china. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, mereka sedang menginap dirumah teman mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat datang Chagi" ujar seungyeon sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas untuknya dan Henry. Juga sepiring kue mochi. dan ia letakan di atas meja ruang tamu. "Bagaimana Latihanya?" Tanya Seungyeon kepada Sang Aegya yang tengah asik menyeruput coklat panas buatanya.

"Cukup lancar, Tadi Vic Songsaenim mengujiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum perlombaan esok"

"Henly-ah, Bolehkah eomma mendengarkan lagu yang akan kau mainkan besok. Sedikiit saja, Ne?"

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, Eomma. Tapi sedikit saja tak apalah" Katanya sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi yang manis di pipi kirinya.

Henry telah siap dengan biola yag diapit diantara dagu dan pundaknya lengkap dengan bow di tangan kananya. Ia perlahan mulai menggesekkan bow diatas senar tersebut. Mata indahnya tak lepas dari Finger board, memastikan Ia tidak salah dalam menekan ke empat senar biola tersebut.

Namun ditengah ia memainkan lagu River Flows in you- karya Yiruma. Tiba-tiba, "Tuing" senar G pada biolanya putus. Henry langsung menghentikan permainanya dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Henly-ah Gwaechana?, Senarmu putus sayang" tanya Seungyeon khawatir.

"Tak apa, Eomma aku bisa memperbaikinya"

"Tidak usah, Kau tampak sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat agar besok keadaanmu tetap fit. biar Eomma yang membawa biolamu ketempat service Ne?"

"Tapi diluar sedang hujan salju. Aku takut eomma kenapa-napa" Henry menampakan wajah khawatirnya.

Seungyeon mengelus pipi chubby henry, dan mengecupnya. "Eomma bisa jaga diri diluar sana. Eomma janji akan pulang dengan selamat" Henry hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Henry menatap punggung eomanya yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk beristirahat dan menunggu eommanya pulang pastinya.

Seungyeon sedikit kesulitan mengendarai mobilnya di tengah hujan saju seperti sekarang ini. Dan bahkan kali ini lebih deras dari tiga puluh menit yang menyebabkan jarak pandangnya hanya tersisa sekitar 100 meter.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 08.30 PM jalanan kota seoul mulai terlihat sepi. Toko-toko yang biasa aktif pada jam seperti sekarang ini semuanya mendadak tutup. Yeoja itu berdoa dalam hati semoga toko musik tempat henry biasa membetulkan biola tidak juga ikut tutup seperti yang lainya.

Sepertinya kali ini dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, terbukti bahwa lampu pada bangunan sederhana itu masih sedang sepi pengunjung.

Seung yeon memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah lahan parkir yang telah disediakan. dirinya keluar dengan membawa box biola milik henry memasuki toko tersebut.

"Anyeong" sapanya kepada seorang pria tua yang sedang asik mengutak-atik sebuah jam dinding diatas meja kerjanya.

"Putus lagi?"

Seungyeon menganggukan kepalanya "Ne, ajushi tolong perbaiki. Esok hari Henry akan mengikuti lomba"

"Kurasa, dua hari yang lalu, Henry kemari untuk memperbaiki senarnya yang putus, dan aku juga mengajarinya cara memperbaikinya sehingg ia tidak perlu perg ke tokoku saat senarnya putus." kata pria itu sembari membenarkan senar biola Henry yang sedang putus dan menyetemnya sesuai nada.

"Jja, sudah siap"

"Baiklah, berapa yang harus kubayar ajushi?"

"Ah tidak perlu, Anggap saja ini hadiah natal dariku. meskipun natal telah lewat dan, semoga Henry menang".

"jeongmal gomawo ajushi, saya pergi dulu"

Seungyeon meninggalkan toko tersebut dan bergegas pulang. Ia tak sabar melihat penampilan anaknya saat di panggung besok. Hujan salju telah berhenti sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. kini, Seungyeon bisa menyetir mobilnya dengan mudah. Namun dia harus tetap berhati-hati karena jalanan yang masih licin.

Ditengah perjalanan, Seungyeon tak henti-hentinya menyungingkan senyum manisnya. Membayangkan betapa indahnya peampilan Henry-nya saat di panggung nanti.I berharap tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas esok hari. Namun, tuhan pasti punya suatu rencana. Dan tidak ada seseorang pun yang bisa menebaknya.

Sebuah truk pengangkut pasir dengan kencangnya Ditengah licinya jalan raya, Truk itu melaju dengan kencangnya dari arah berlawanan dan..

Brak!

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di depan ruang Operasi sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. . Yang ia terima dari seorang perawat yang menyelamatkan Eommanya di tempat kejadian perkara. Henry tidak menyangka hanya karrena putusnya senar akan berakhir seperti ini.

Drap.. drap.. drap.. Langkah kaki dari ketiga park bersaudara menggema di sepanjang lorong sepi di sebuah rumah sakit ternama kota Seoul. Mereka berjalan sedikit tergesa, mendekati lari mungkin, menghampiri seorang namja manis yang terduduk lemah di depan ruang operasi. Kepalanya tertunduk diantara kedua lututnya. Menunggu keluarnya seorang yang sedang berada di dalam ruang tersebut. Langkah mereka semakin dekat pada namja itu dan..

Plak! "Hey kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan anak sialan ?" marah sungmin seteah melayangkan tamparanya di pipi chubby Henry.

"Hyung, maafkan aku" ujar Henry singkat sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"Ini Salahku yang memperbolehkan Eomma pergi ditengah badai salju hanya untuk membenarkan senar biola. Kumohon Maafkan aku hyung"

"Apa! Hanya maaf? Setelah apa ang kau perbuat kepada Eomma kami, sampai ia berada di dalam ruang itu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ruang operasi. Henry hanya menundukan kepalanya mendengar kemarahan kedua park bersaudara.

"Semua ini terjadi hanya karena benda laknat ini" Kyuhyun meraih box biola yang berlumuran darah di tangan henry, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Prak! Prak! Prak! Kyuhyun membenturkan biola henry kearah dinding dengan keras. sambil meneteskan air mata, Henry menatap nanar biolanya kesayanganya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk. Biola itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari mamanya ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke 13 . Dan juga merupakan hadiah terakhir yang yilin berikan padanya.

Biola itu kini telah hancur dan tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki lagi. Serpihan kayu tersebar kemana-mana. keempat senarnya telah lolos dari tempatnya. yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah bow dan box yang berlumuran darah, darah eommanya lebih tepatnya. Harapanya untuk menang dalam perlombaaan esok, sepertinya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Keempat namja tampan itu kini sedang duduk melantai di depan ruang Operasi menunggu dokter yang memeriksa eommanya keluar, mengatakan bahwa eommanya baik-baik saja dan esok sudah diperbolehkan pulang, berkumpul kemballi bersama mereka di rumah. Namun sepertinya, itu hanya sekedar angan-angan mereka saja. melihat dimana Seungyeon berada sekarang.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mencoba menelepon appanya yang sedang berada di Shanghai. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya Namun, Yang ada hanyalah jawaban operator noona yang tak bosan-bosanya berkata bahwa ponsel appanya sedang tidak aktif. Akhirnya sungmin lebih memilih untuk mematikan handphone-nya. Biarlah appanya saja yang menghubungi dirinya nanti.

Mereka ber-empat kini larut dalam dunianya masing masing. Kecuali Henry, Kini ia masih saja mamanya yang juga pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan berakhir di ruang Operasi. Henry berharap kali ini Seungyeon eomma tidak bernasib sama dengan mamanya. Dan semoga kami-sama masih memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu untuk kedua kalinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Keluarlah Seorang dokter yang memakai baju serba hijau khas ruang operasi. Maskernya ia turunkan asal-asalan menandakan bahwa operasi baru saja berakhir. Dan bersiap mengatakan suatu berita yang, mungkin hanya tuhan dan sang dokter yang tahu.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan keluarga Nyonya Park Seung yeon"

"Kami anaknya. Cepat katakan keadaan Eomma kami." Kata sungmin tak sabar.

"kami meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bahwa

3 days later

Bunyi nyaring alat pendeteksi jantung masih terdengar di sebuah ruangan serba putih nan sunyi. Alat itu menandakan jika disampingnya ada seseorang yang sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Juga tidak ada siapapun yang tahu kapan bunyi itu akan berhenti.

Jungsoo tetap setia menemani sang istri yang masih saja asik bergelut di dunianya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. kini mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga tuhan memberi kesembuhan untuk Seungyeon.

Malam itu, Akhirnya Jungsoo menelpon Sungmin setelah meliat banyak sekali missed call dari anak sulungnya itu. ia seketika terkejut setelah mendengar kabar bahwa isrinya-Seungyeon mengalami kecelakaan sepulang dari memperbaiki biola Henry. Seketika itu Jungsoopun langsung melesat menuju bandara dan menyerahkan urusan perusahaan kepada tangan kananya- Kim young woon.

FLASHBACK, dua hari yang lalu.

Jungsoo pov

Klek, suara knop pintu berkarat terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu ruang rawat Seung yeon. Sungmin, Eunhyuk da Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di lantai beralaskan jaket mereka masing-masing. Kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri Henry yang duduk disamping ranjang Seungyeon.

"Henry-ah"

BRUGHH, Henry seketika langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Mianhae Appa, Mianhae. Ini terjadi karena aku, Hiks"

"Tidak, ini semua karena kecelakaan, berhenti meminta maaf" kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Henry melepaskan pelukanya, "Aku takut Seungyeon eomma mengalami hal sama seperti mama, Hiks"

"Ssst, Eommamu orang yang kuat dia pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendoakanya"

"Ne, appa"

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis, Yilin mama pasti juga akan sedih melihatmu bersedih. Jadi, hapuslah air matamu, Ne ?"

Henry hanya menganggukdan mengelap air matanya menggunakan krah bajunya.

" mianhae henry belum bisa membanggakan eomma, appa dan Hyungdeul. Seharusnya besok aku akan mewakili Sekolah untuk mengikuti perlombaan biola tingkat nasional. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa sayang?"

"appa janji tidak akan memarahi kyu hyung kan? "

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Berjanjilah dulu" kata henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, ne, Appa berjanji tidak akan memarahi kyuhyun hyung. Jja cepat katakan" ujarku mengacak rambutmya.

"Mmmm.. Biolaku telah hancur appa. Dan itu karena kyuhyun hyung yang mebenturkanya ke tembok"

"APA! Ish, Benar benar anak itu, Harus kuberi pelajaran nanti"

"Jangan appa, mungkin Kyuhyun Hyung saat itu sedang emosi, Kalau soal lomba aku bisa ikut laagi tahun depan"

"Ok, Nanti appa belikan Biola baru ne?"

"baiklah appa, sekarang temani Henly tidur ne?"

"Apa sih yang enggak buat anak appa ini" ujarku mencubit pipi chubbynya.

Kamipun akhirnya tidur berpelukan di lantai tanpa alas, tanpa selimut. Dan akan kupastikan esoknya tulangku sakit semua, -_-

Jungsoo pov end

FLASHBACK END

Sementara itu dirumah,

Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit beberap hari yang lalu, Kini Sikap ketiga Park bersaudara kepada Henry sedikit berbeda. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelum Seungyeon kecelakaan. Henry memaklumi sikap Hyungdeulnya yng sekarang. Mungkin saja mereka masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya. Contohnya saja pada saat ini.

"Kyuhyun hyung, Aku berangkat bersamamu ne?"

"Cih, tak sudi aku berangkat bersamamu"

"dulu kan kita berangkat bersama hyung"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah hyung"

"sekali tidak ya tidak bodoh!"

BRUUMM...

Ia menatap mobil kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin jauh lalu menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepedanya.

"It's okay, lagian naik sepeda kan sehat" gumamnya. Lalu mengayuh sepedaya dengan penuh semangat walaupun jarak rumah ke sekolah lumayan jauh.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu mendengus kesal, kala melihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanya. pasalnya sekarang gerbang SM High school telah tertutup rapat. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu. dan itu tandanya ia hari ini tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Memang tidak ada toleransi bagi siswa yang terlambat barang satu menit pun. Karena gerbang sekolah elit tersebut telah di setting agar menutup dengan sendirinya pada jam 6.59.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"sebaiknya aku gantikan appa menjaga eomma. jarak rumah sakit kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."Ujarnya senang, dan mulai mengayuh kembali sepedanya menuju Seoul international Hospital yang berada di sekitar 500 meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Henry Pov.

Oh, God! Hari ini adalah pertamakalinya aku terlambat. Setelah sekian tahun bersekolah di Seoul. Tapi, saat di Canada juga sering sih.*plak* Aku takut reputasiku sebagai jomblo tertampan di sekolah mengalahkan siwon sunbae dan Kyuhyun hyung, tercemar. Atas berita keterlambatanku ini.

Sepertinya ini salah Kyuhyun Hyung yang tidak memberikan tumpanganya padaku. Sehingga aku bisa terlmbat dan tidak masuk sekolah. Oh, tidak ini adalah salahku yang bangun kesiangan dan memasak sarapan asal-asalan untuk mereka dan mungkin saja masakan ku hari ini tidak seenak kemarin. Memang, setelah Eomma masuk rumah sakit, urusan dapur sekarang aku yang memegang.

Aku heran Pada Hyungdeul. Sekarang mereka sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sejak tragedi oerusakan biolaku, sekarang mereka sedikit lebih cuek dari sebelumnya dan sedikit bicara. Khususnya berbicara denganku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin saja Hyungdeul masih belum bisa memaafkanku soal kecelakaan Eomma.

Saat ini, diriku sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah akit tempat Eomma di rawat. Tak lupa aku juga membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Eomma. Yaitu sebuket bunga baby's breath dengan beberapa mawar merah ditengahnya. yang tadi kubeli di dekat persimpangan jalan tadi.

Tak terasa, Tiga tahun sudah, Yilin Eomma meninggalka kami semua. tiga tahun sudah aku tingga bersama appa, Seungyeon eomma dan Hyungdeul yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat bersyukur, tuha masih memberiku kesempatan merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Dan juga keluarga yang lengkap.

hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian mama. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ke Canada dan mengunjungi makamnya. Seperti Yang kami lakukan setiap tahun. tapi, melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mendoakan mama dari sini.

Henry Pov End

Henry melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tempat Eommanya dirawat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar, tak sabar ingin cepat betemu eommanya. Dan sampailah ia di depan salah satu kamar VIP tempat Seunyeon dirawat.

"Anyeong appa, eomma" katanya sambil membuka pintu.

Jungsoo yang sejak tadi tetidur, tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar suara Henry.

"Hai, bukanya hari ini kau sekolah? Kenapa sekarang ada di sini?"

"Emm, tadi aku terlambat" ujarnya dengan menundukan kepala.

"terlambat?" tanya jungsoo tak percaya. Yang ia tahu, Henry adalah murid paling rajin di SM high school. Alias selalu datang paling awal dari guru dan para siswa lainya hanya untuk bermain piano di ruang musik sampai jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Ne, tadi di tengah jalan ban sepedaku bocor dan yah.."

"Sepeda? Bukanya kau selalu berangkat sekolah dengan kyuhyun"

Henry berfikir sejenak apakah ia harus memberitahu appanya bahwa kyuhyun tidak mau berangkat denganya.

"eummm, aku menolak tumpangan dari kyuhyun hyung, soalnya aku ingin olahraga. Hehehe"

"its ok, lain kali jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Mengerti?"

"Siap Appa" ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

.

.

.

Setelah ia meletakkan bunga kedalam vas , Kemudian henry meraih sebuah bangku dan duduk di samping ranjang Seungyeon, lalu ia menggenggam tangan pucat eommanya yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

"Eomma, Kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Sudah 4 hari Eomma tidur. Apakah disana lebih mengasikan Daripada disini? Dan apakah eomma disana bertemu dengan mama?" tanyanya polos.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Seungyeon dan hanya terdengar suara nyaring alat pendeteksi detak jantung.

"jika kau bertemu denganya, tolong katakan jika aku merindukan mama, katakan jika sekarang aku sudah sangat mahir bermain biola, katakan juga kalau selama di Seoul aku tidak lagi terlambat masuk sekolah. Dan yang terakhir katakan jika aku sangat-sangat mencintai mama, Hiks".

Jungsoo yang sedang berada di sofa merasa terharu mendengar perkataan Henry. Yang sangat merindukan Yilin. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jungsoo menghampiri Henry dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Henry ah uljima, Appa juga sangat merindukan mamamu"

"Appa, maaf. Seandainya kemarin aku melarang mama untuk tidak keluar hanya untuk membetulkan biolaku, Semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan sekarang kami sudah berada di canada mengunjungi makam mama. Mianhae appa, mianhae"

Jungsoo melepaskan pelukanya, "Sudah appa bilang berapa kali,Hmm, berhentilah meminta maaf. Semua ini murni kecelakaan dan bukan salahmu".

"Eumm, Baiklah appa"

"Berhentilah menangis ne? Kau jadi tidak manis lagi jika sedang menangis"

"Aku ini tampan appa (-_-)"

"Terserah dirimu saja"

"pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Eomma. Lihatlah, appa sekarang jadi kelihatan lebih tua dari sebelumnya. Hahaha"

"Ah, dasar kau ini. Baiklah appa akan pulang. Jaga eomma baik-baik ne"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini matahari perlahan mulai kembali ke peraduanya. Menimbulkan sinar oranye yang menyilaukan mata. angin senja berhembus tenang menyusup di sela-sela ventilasi. Sedikit menerbangkan anak rambut seorang namja manis yang kini sedang terlelap disamping sang eomma yang hingga kini belum juga membuka kedua matanya.

Henry mendadak terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menarik rambutnya.

"Hey, bangun bodoh, bagaimana kau bisa menjaga eomma jika kerjaanmu disini hanya tidur eoh!" Eunhyuk tetap saja menjambak rambut hitam henry dengan keras. sampai-sampai ada beberapa helai rambut jatuh ke lanta.

"Akh! Hyung, lepaskan appo!"

kata henry sambil mencoba melepaskan rambutnya.

"jangan memanggil kami Hyung. Kami bukanlah hyung mu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada eomma kami"

"tidak, hyung! Semua ini adalah kehendak tuhan. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan disini"

"Cih, masih bisa menyangkal ternyata. Jelas-jelas kau yang memutuskan senar biolamu dan jika saja saat itu kau bisa mencegah eomma keluar untuk membenarkan biolamu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi"

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan kuakui ini memang salahku"

"Mulai sekarang jangan lagi kau kemari kecuali appa yang mengajakmu. Dan awas jika kau mengatakan tentang hal ini pada appa"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau dan yang lain mau. Tapi tolong izinkan aku menyayangi kalian seperti hyung kandungku sendiri walaupun kalian tidak lagi maganggapku sebagai dosaeng kalian"

"terserah apa katamu. Sekarang cepat pulanglah! Dan jangan sekali-kali kau kemari"

"ok, aku akan pulang, Anyeong Eunhyuk-ssi"

Henry melangkakhkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Ia berjala dengan kepala yang terunduk hingga tak sadar beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang sedang berlalulalng di lorong tersebut. Perkataan Eunhyuk beberapa menit yang lalu masih terekam jelas di pikranya. Dan sekali lagi ia merasa sangat bersalah tentang kejadian yang terjadi saaat ini. Walaupun kenyataanya tidak seperti itu..

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Rumah keluarga park terlihat sangat sepi. Semua penghuninya seddang sibuk dengan kegiatanya masing-masing. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di dalam kamar, sungmin sampai saat ini masih berada di perusahaan milik appanya, Euhyuk sedang berada di rumah sakit menjaga Seungyeon. sedangkan Henry? Ia masih saja sibuk memasakan makan malam untuk semua seluruh anggota keluarganya. Minus Eunhyuk, sungmin dan Eommanya.

Namja pecinta kue mochi itu tersenyum kala melihat hasil kerja kerasnya berperang dengan segala macam penghuni dapur. ia membawa dua buah mangkuk berisi sup ayam dan pasta lalu meletakanya di meja makan tak lupa ia juga juga menuangkan air putih ke dalam masing-masing gelas yang ada. Kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju ruang kerja appanya untuk memanggil appanya agar turun untuk makan malam.

"Appa, keluarlah! Makan malam telah siap" katanya sambil mengetuk pntu ruang kerja Jungsoo beberapa kali.

"Appa sebentar lagi keluar, tunggulah dibawah" teriak jungsoo dari dalam tanpa membuka pintu.

"Araseo appa"

Selanjutnya, henry menuju kamar kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya juga dengan maksud yang sama. Yaitu mengajaknya makan malam.

Cklek, Tanpa mengetuk pintu, henry langsung membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dan masuk kedalamnya. terlihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di meja belajarnya membelakangi pintu. Sedang serius mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan malam, Appa sudah menunggu". Kyuhyun memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap henry.

"Aku bukan Hyungmu, apa kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie hyung tadi Hmm?" Katanya sinis.

"Mian, aku ingat. Kyuhyun-ssi appa sedang menunggu anda di meja makan"

"aku akan segera keluar. Cepat pergi dari kamarku! Aku tidak ingin lantai kamarku kotor hanya karena kakimu"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Henry melangkah keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamaar kyuhyun. Mata sipitnya sedikit memerah dan berkaca-kaca. sedikit air mata lolos dari sana. Namun segera ia hapus dengan punggung tanganya. _Henry-ah, kau harus kuat!_ Semangatnya dalam hati.

Suasana makan malam kali ini lebih hening dari hari-hari sebelumnya. mereka bertiga larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu diatas piring kaca. Namja berpipi chubby itu telah selesai meneguk air minumnya dan beranjak dari meja makan. "Appa, Kyu Hyung, aku selesai. Selamat malam" Henry membungkukkan badanya 90 .

"Henly, kyu appa besok akan kembali ke china untuk menmantau pembangunan cabang perusahaan appa disana"

"Kenapa cepat sekali appa Tak bisakah appa disini agak lama?" protes kyuhyun.

"Ne appa, benar kata kyuhyun Hyung"

"Appa tidak akan lama. Di china kira-kira satu mingu. Lalu setelahnya appa akan pulang. kalian jaga eomma baik-baik selama appa tidak ada. Dan kau. Kyu, jangan manja, jangan menyusahkan hyungdeulmu dan henry. Dan untuk henry, appa akan menyewa maid. untuk memasak. Jadi kau tidak perlu memasak untuk para hyungmu."Kata jungsoo panjang lebar.

"Tapi appa, aku ikhlas kok memas untuk semuanya. dan dijamin masakanku tidak megandung racun. Hehehe. Jadi appa tidak perlu menyewa maid dan kita bisa berhemat"

"Appa sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu Henry ah"

"Gomawo appa."

"Jja, sekarang, kalian tidur. Besok kalian harus ke sekolah"

"Selamat malam appa" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

Henry terjaga dari tidurnya tiba-tiba. jam wekker telah menunjukan pukul 4.20 berarti ia harus membersihkan rumah sebelum memasakan sarapan untuk para Hyungnya. Rutinitas wajib yang ia lakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. semua ini bukanlah suruhan dari para hyunya, tapi murni keinginannya untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Eomma dirumah. Selama eommanya"Tidur". Yang dilakukan Henry, ntara lain menyapu lantai, mencuci piring, menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangan eommanya, memasak, dan lain-lain. Selama di canada ia juga diddik Yilin untuk mandiri dan mengurus rumah selama mamanya pergi bekerja. Sehingga Henry menjadi terbiasa soal mengurus rumah.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun. Dan terkadang mereka agak memperlakukan Henry seperti pembantu. Disuruh kesana-sini. Juga terkena marah jika melakukan kesalahan. Tapi Henry menghadapi perlakuan semua hyungnya dengan sabar dan tenang. Ck, terbuat dari apa hati anak itu.

Henry menatap sebuah note kecil yang tertempel di depan pintu kulkas. note milik appanya,

'Anak-anak, maaf jika appa pergi tiba-tiba. Appa akan segera pulang, Jaga Eomma baik-baik ne?'

"Ish, kebiasaan" gumamnya, kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan. Pagi ini ia hanya bisa memasak sup. Karena saat ini bahan masakan yang tersis hanya bisa untuk satu jenis masakan . Dan sepertinya sore nanti Henry harus menyempatkan untuk pergi ke pasar.

.

.

Mereka berempat kini sedang duduk di ruang makan untuk sarapan menyantap makanan yang telah dimasak henry. Kemanakah Henry? Ternyata mereka tidak sepenuhnya memperlakukan namja itu seperti pembantu. Buktinya Henry masih diperbolehkan untuk duduk bersama mereka di meja makan mewah tersebut.

Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang mencicipi sup buatan Henry pagi ini. Untuk memastikan makanan itu layak atau tidak dimakan para dosaengnya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar Hyungnya yang sedang menyeruput sesendok kuah makanan tersebut. Raut mukanya seperti menyiratkan bahwa makanan tersebut tidak enak, mungkin? dan Sesudahnya, ia menyuruh Henry untuk berdiri disamping kursinya.

Prang! Sungmin membanting mangkuknya yang berisi penuh sup panas, tepat diatas kaki putih Henry. "Akh" namja itu mengerang sakit ketika mendapati panasnya kuah sup yang ia dbuat membasahi kedua kakinya. Sehingga membuatnya memerah. Perih, panas, sakit semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di kakinya.

"Apakah kau ingin membunuh kita eoh?", Henry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong! , jika tidak kenapa kau menambahkan banyak sekali bubuk cabai di supmu!". "Maaf, itu salahku. Yang tidak konsenterasi(?) saat memasak Maafkan aku" Henry menyatukan kedua tanganya. Terlihat seperti pembantu yang sedang memohon untu k tidak di hukum oleh majikanya,

"sudhlah hyung, sekarang paksa dia memakan semua sup kita" kata kyuhyun diiringii seringaian.

"Ah, benar sekali idemu kyu! sekali-kali namja ceroboh ini harus diberi pelajaran, Haahaha". Kemudian sungmin menyodorkan satu mangkuk penuh kuah sup buatan henry kearah mulut namja itu yang kini tertutup rapat.

"Kumohon jangan, aku akan melakukan semua yang kalian inginkan. Tapi untuk saat ini jangan. Please" Henry memohon untk tidak dipaksa merasakan sup yang ia buat. Bukan karena ia tidak suka pedas. Melainkan sejak kecil ia memang alergi dengan cabai.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Cepat Buka mulutmu, atau sup super panas dan pedas ini membasahi mata dan wajahmu!" .Henry takut-takut membua kedua belah bibir pink-nya. Bersiap untuk menerima rasa makanan yang dibencinya seumur hidup. dengan kasar, sungmin menuangkan (?) sebagian isi mangkuk tersebut kedalam rongga mulut namja malang itu. (Yaiyalah, masa semuanya :v).

Setelah merasakan sup mengalir melewati kerongonganya, namja manis itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. mencoba memuntahkan kembali sup yang terpaksa ia telan. Sungmin dan kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah, tertawa melihat tngkah dosaeng mereka yang berlari sambil menahan pedas. "Ayo hyung, kita berangkat". Kyuhyun menarik tangan hyung kesayanganya itu menjauhi ruang makan tanpa merapikan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Poor Henry.

.

.

Henry berpegangan lemas pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia baru saja memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia membasuh muka dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menyadari jika dirinya tampak lebih tirus akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi luka bekas tamparan Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Sumpah saat ini tampannya berubah 90 derajat. Tidak seperti seminggu sebelumnya. Ia membasuh mulut dan mukanya menggunakan air dan mengelapnya menggunakan lengan seragamnya. Kemudian Namnja itu nghela nafas kasar dan akhirnya meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Henry pov

Aku tidak pernah berfikir semuanya akan seperti ini. diperlakukan seperti orang lain oleh hyungku sendiri. kutahu aku ini dosaeng angkat mereka, tapi kita kan berasal dari appa yang sama. Oh god, ingin rasanya aku kembali ke Canada. Tidak apa-apa jika aku hidup Sebatang kara disana. lebih baik hidup tentram sendiri daripada memiliki saudara yang memperlakukanku seperti orang lain.

Sebagai maid,ups Dosaeng yang baik, akhirnya. kubereskan pecahan mangkuk yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu menyapu serpihan-serpihan kecil mangkuk cantik (hadiah detergen :v) tersebut kedalam tempat sampah, tumpahan sup yang menimpa kakiku juga kubersihkan menggunakan kain pel. Kakiku masih terasa nyeri dan panas, Bagaikan terbakar, ada sedikit luka gores disana. Tapi tak apalah beberapa hari kemudian pasti akan sembuh. Aku tidak bis menjamin alergiku ini akan kambuh lebih parah dari biasanya atau tidak. Pasalnya, Sungmin hyung tadi menuangkan banyak sekali sup pedas di mulutku. Dan sampai sekarang, rasa panasnya merica masih membekas di kerongkonganku. Membuatku ingin menegak air es sebanyak-banyaknya. _Kami-sama, tolong berikan aku kesabaran menghadapi semua ini_ ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

 _Drrrt.. twinkle-twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are up above way you so high like diamond in the sky drrt.._ (sori kalo liriknya salah -_-).

 _Handphone_ bergetar dari dalam saku celanaku, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Aku tersenyum ketika membaca nama penelpon yang tertera di layarponselku.

"Halo, stitch kau merindukanku Hmm?"

"tidak sama sekali" kata seorang yeoja disana.

"lalu ada apa kau menelponku?"

"A-aku"

"fix, kau merindukanku"

"Tidak bodoh, cepatlah berangkat, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"apa itu?

"rahasia huweek"

"oke, setelah ini aku akan berangkat, jam istirahat tunggu aku di tempat biasa"

Tuut..tuut..tuut

Aku mengendus kesal. Kebiasaan memotong telepon secara tiba-tiba belum menghiang ternyata. Amber adalah, eumm.. sahabat baiku sejak pertama kalinya bersekolah di Seoul. Dia juga orang amerika sama sepertiku. daddynya bekerja di korea untuk beberapa tahun, Sehingga, yah bisa kau tebak sendiri. Kami sangat akrab, hanya denganya saja aku bisa bebas berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Bahkan orang-orang diluar sana mengira aku gay saat ia menggandeng tanganku setiap kali berjalan berdampingan. _Oh man_ , Amber itu Yeoja benar-benar Yeoja. Hanya gayanya saja yang seperti namja.

Henry pov end

Waktu tak terasa cepat berlalu. Jam pelajaran kedua telah dilewati namja itu dengan lancar. Seni rupa, salah satu pelajaran yang paling disukainya. beruntungnya, hari ini ia mendapat kabar gembira, bahwa lukisan hasil karyanya mendapatkan juara-2 se kabupaten Seoul (?). namja mochi itu tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum manisnya, ketika berjalan menysuri koridor . Tak ia perdulikan tatapan ielfeel dari sunbae dan hobaenya di sepanjang koridor tersebut pikiranya sekarang hanya tertuju pada tempat yang sedang dikunjunginya.

Henry melangkah dengan riang menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat sederhana nan teduh yang tersembunyi dibalik mewahnya SM _High School_. Disana hanya Ada sebuah pohon mapple besar dengan daun yang sangat rimbun, mampu melindungi dari panasnya matahari 2-5 orang dibawahnya. Tempat Henry biasa berlatih biola, Atau hanya sekedar menenangkan diri. tempatnya dan Amber mengarang lagu dan menyanyikanya bersama-sama. Henry duduk bersandar dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menggelitik wajah putihnya. Tak lama, datanglah seorang yeoja tomboy dengan keberatan membawa sebuah box hitam besar, berjalan menghampiri Henry.

"Snoopy-ya Bangunlah, aku disini" kata Amber sedikit berteriak, sambil menendang kecil kaki henry.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, jangan berisik!". Amber mendudukan(?) dirinya di samping Henry.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, aku tidak menyangka jika kau jago melukis, setahuku, kau hanya mahir bermain biola"

"Thanks, aku memang pandai dalam hal apapun hahaha" sombong Henry.

"Ini, sesuatu yang ku janjikan tadi". Amber membawa box hitam itu di pangkuan Henry.

"Woaaah, violin?" kata henry kagum sepperti seorang anak TK yang sedang melihat pertunjukan sulap.

"yes, ini milik Jackie,yang sudah lama tidak digunakan, dan sekarang dia sudah membeli yang baru. Aku tahu violinmu sudah hancur." Henrym langsung menatap Amber tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu jika violin lamaku rusak?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang penting sekarang mainkan aku sebuah lagu."

Henry memainkan lagu _My Heart Will go on_ dengan indah. Amber terenyuh mendengar merdunya permainan namja disampingnya. hingga tak terasa lagu itu telah berakhir. Henry menurunkan biola dari dagunya. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat mata Amber.

"Stitch, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" katanya serius.

"Cepatlah, istirahat akan segera berakhir, aku tidak ingin dimarahi Yunho Sogsaenim karena telat masuk kekelasnya -_-"

"I love u" Ujar henry kemudian.

Rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Amber, "A-a-pa? Kau tidak salah bicara kan?"

"Tidak stitch, aku tidak salah bicara. Aku meyukaimu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu."

"Eumm, mianhae, aku belum bisa menjawab permintaanmu sekarang, tolong beri aku waktu. Aku akan memikirkanya." Jawab Amber ragu-ragu.

"Oke aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, my stitch"

"snoopy oppa, kenapa wajahmu memerah?". Amber memadang wajah henry.

 _'_ _Dia memanggilku Oppa? Hihihi'_ kata henry dalam hati.

"its, okay aku tidak apa-apa. Stitch, aku ingin kau menemaniku disini sampai jam istirahat berakhir ne?"

"okay".

Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di batang pohon mapple. Henry memejamkan matanya, Sambil meringis menahan sesak didadanya. Sepertinya, alerginya kambuh lebih cepat dari biasanya yang memerluka waktu selama satu hari setelah mengonsumsi cabai.(?). sekian lama ia menahan sesaknya, runtuhlah pertahannan henry. Kepala Namja itu akhirnya ambruk di pundak Amber. Sedangkan amber?, ia merasa terusik degan beban yang menimpa pundaknya Dan mencoba menyinkirkan kepala Henry. Tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja mochi itu.

"Oppa, jangan begini berat tau! Aku ini yeoja!" Amber mendorong kepala henry berkali-kali, tanpa melepaskan pandanganya ke layar ponselnya. Namun, tidak ada respon apapun dari namja unyu(?) itu.

"Are you okay?, Oh my god! Oppa!"


End file.
